


Belle and her Thrones

by Sarahmouse



Series: Moments of Rumbelle [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, this is my first fluff work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmouse/pseuds/Sarahmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is trying to read A Song of Ice and Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle and her Thrones

Belle sat under the oldest tree in Mr. Gold's backyard. The flowers had started to bloom over the last few weeks and the last snows were long gone. She hadn't bothered to find a chair or even a blanket to sit on. Instead her back pressed against the old and pealing bark. Her toes curled and uncurled, grasping at the grass that was just a bit too long.

Her book was battered. The cover curled at the edges, making spirals in on itself. The spine had been bent back till it showed off the edges of pages instead of the author's name. But inside the pages were fresh. White as the day first printed on. The only marring trait were the newly constructed tear trails that from afar seemed rather random. 

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help himself. He loved to startle her. Especially when she was deep in whatever book took her fancy. To sneak up without even a hint of magic. She would jump and retaliate with a little slap to his face. She might even yell, which was actually painful to listen to. Especially if it attracted Snow and Charming's attention. But he always had to try. It had become a sort of game for him. 

This time Rumpel decided to be extravagant with his approach. He switched his suit for his leathers of the Enchanted Forest. Black dress shoes for his lace up boots. He even changed his skin. The green, golden, scaly skin replaced the pale white skin of this world. He tiptoed from the house, across the yard, slinking behind the tree. His hand darted out and he had his prize. 

One moment Belle was reading about direwolves and a falling but honorable family. The next she couldn't find her book. Her head whipped from side to side, up and down. She needed to see if any blood would be shed. 

"You really should be getting better at this." Rumpel threw in his impish laugh as he held the book before him. "Didn't you see enough fighting for a throne in our own land?"

"You...you little grumkin!"

"Grumkin?"

Belle walked a few steps closer and impatiently explained, "Monstrous creatures, wet nurses tell little children about. Apparently they're in the business of taking children too." 

Rumpel hopped away from her, flipping through the pages till he landed on one that seemed interesting. He read the dialogue. At first he was himself, Scottish brogue and all, "You dare. you give commands to me. To me?" But soon he was shouting just as Viserys was meant to, "Have you forgotten who you are? Look at you. Look at you!" 

"Stop it! You're spoiling it."

The book floated before his face as he walked back and forth. Always just out of reach of his Belle. The pages flipped to a new argument, "Do you think I care what happens in the stables? Do you think it matters to me one whit?" The pages flipped back and forth. From already read passages to words yet to make scents. 

Then the book was snatched away. Rumpel stopped spewing quotes to Belle. They both turned to see who took the book.

For the third time in one week Emma found her self holding a book that belonged to Belle as she glared at Gold. "I get that you're into...whatever this is. But the rest of Storybrooke isn't. If you insist on yelling quotes to Belle then I might just have to break into your house in the middle of the night and take every last one. I don't want to come here again thinking you two are going to kill each other only to find that you're spoiling future pages in a BOOK."

Belle walked up to Emma and ducked her head as she said, "Sorry." She snatched the book and walked over to Rumpel. "Just let me finish this chapter."

"That's what you always say before you lock yourself somewhere and don't come out till the entire book is done."

"Rumpel it's a series."

"I'm not going to see you for weeks then. If I'm lucky I'll see you at some ungodly hour with a book in one hand and the other reaching for a bit of food."

She kissed him on the cheek. And walked into the house. "If you're lucky I'll give you a blow by blow account of who wins the game of thrones."


End file.
